Internet-connected sensor devices (often referred to as Internet-of-Things or IoT sensor devices) are increasingly being deployed in various applications, such as in monitoring agricultural crops, collecting environmental data, etc., and transmitting this data over an Internet connection. Such devices are typically expected to be low-cost devices that use little power. Often, such devices harvest energy from the environment, for example, the sun, and may therefore be solar powered.